percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Allie Maylee
Appearance I have red hair, blue/green eyes, and sort of tan skin. There's often has a smile on my face and I'm slim. I oft en wears pink shorts and a lighter pink shirt and have two necklaces I always wears, one with a sand dollar I got in Florida on it. Personality I'm very caring, or so i've been told. I'll prank people at times but not very often. Many people trust me. People tell me I'm very modest. History I grew up in Miami, Florida until I was 9 and moved to Italy then. I found out i was a demigod when I was 11 and went to Camp Half Blood when I was twelve, at which I was claimed by my father. I went to Posied on Cove when I was fifteen and worked as a waitress at the resort for some money. I work part time this year but spends most of my time surfing. Abilities (for battle and talents) * Hydrokinesis= I can control water, which helps with my surfing. *Sword fighting= I've been told I'm an excellent swordsman. *Surfing= People tell me amazing at surfing, and I was 32nd in the world in 2011. Trivia *I was ranked 32nd best surfer in the world by Sports Illustrated in 2011. *I don't surf for competition. *I was created for the Posiedon Cove collab. Though I have no idea what that is. *I speak Italian, as well as English. I actually lived in Italy for a few years as a kid. Favorites and Least Favorites Favorites *Food- My favorite food is probably tuna, if not any other fish. *Color- Blue. What can i say, it reminds me of the ocean. *Animal- Dolphin! Surfer's best friend. *Activity- What do you think? Surfing! *Age of my life- Hm... 15. I loved Poseidon's Cove. It was so fun working there. *Accessory- My sand dollar necklace. I got it from my best friend before she moved to Ontario. Least Favorites *Food- Turnips. I just don't like the taste. *Color- Gray. Too dull. *Animal- Sharks. I hate them. Such a surfing pest. *Activity- School. I'd rather be surfing. *Age of my life- 5. I had chicken pox. *Accessory- I love all of my accessories, but my least favorite are my sandals. I'd rather go barefoot. Relationships with others Gods Poseidon: I love my father. He's one of the best people- should i call him a person?- ever. Hera: Um... She's okay. I haven't really talked to her much so I can't judge her. Demigods Percy Jackson: Percy's awesome. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. I wish I would meet another guy as sweet as him. Annabeth Chase: Annabeth is the smartest person I know. She's caught on to the surfing lessons I've given her pretty quick. Mortals Karen Maylee: My mom is the nicest person in the world. She's spoiled me rotten. I couldn't ask for a better mother. Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Demigods Category:Poseidon Cove Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Character